Tu m'avais dit que tu seras toujours la pour moi
by vilu971
Summary: Kim Jack AMOUR PARFAIT , mais que ce passera t'il quand Kim surprend Jack dans les bras d'une jeune fille? De plus depuis quelque jours Kim est malade, que peut-elle bien avoir
1. Tromperies

PDV de Jack ( Pov of Jack)

Dans Le dojo 

Rudy: Quelqu'un sait où se trouvent Jack et Kim ?

Milton et Jerry: "Pas la Moindre idée, depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, c'est rare de les voir tu sais "

"Bref, commençons sans eux". dit Rudy

Apres que les gars ce soient échauffer la porte s'ouvrit 

"Ho , tu es trop choux"  
"Non c'est toi"  
"Non, toi"  
"Je te dit que c'est toi tu es la plus belle" Dit-je  
"Comme tu es mignon Jackiiii !" Dit Kim en l'embrassant

"Pas de sa ici !" dit Jerry avec un air dégoûté.  
"Ho mais c'est juste un petit bisou, rien de bien méchant". Dit Kim  
"Bon moi je vais me changer" Poursuivi t'elle.

" Wahou vous êtes fusionnelles ... " me dit Jerry  
" Bah ouais pourquoi, c'est mal ?"  
" Non bien-sûr que non, mais Jack entre nous tu devrais lui parler de Jess... enfin l'autre fille " Dit Milton  
" Non, ce n'est pas encore le moment, je ne veux ps tout gâcher avec Kim je l'aime plus que tout au monde"  
" Si tu l'aimais autant tu ne l'as tromperais pas !"  
" Qui trompe qui ? " Demanda Kim  
" Personne ! " Tous ensemble  
" Vous êtes bizarres tout à coup, que mijotez-vous ? "  
" Rien, rien ..."  
" Bien, commençons " Dit Rudy  
" Dit lui " Me dit Jerry en chuchotant

Pdv Kim

Après l'entrainement, on se dirigea tous chez Fil Phalafel's, enfin tous sauf Jack qui avait soit disant quelque chose d'important à faire.

" Hum, les gars je reviens, j'ai oublier quelque chose au dojo "  
" Ok ... donc la je lui sort ..." Dit Jerry

Bien-sûr je n'avais rien oublier, je voulais juste suivre Jack et savoir ce qu'il me cachait il est bizarre c'est temps si... Ildoit sans doutes me cacher quelque chose et quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder a le découvrir. Tien le voici qui rentre dans ce vestiaire mais, que va t'il faire là ? Je me dirige vers lui, j'ouvre la porte et ...

" Quoi ! C'est sa ta chose si urgente à faire embrasser une fille ! "  
" Kim c'est pas ce que tu crois laisse moi t'expliquer ! Kim revient "  
" Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, tu m'avais dit que tu ne me quitterais jamais , que que tu serais toujours la pour moi, visiblement je me trompait, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Je te déteste !" Je cris en pleurant  
" Kim attend moi ! "

Je me dépêche d'aller prendre mes affaires chez Fill pour rentrer chez moi, je ne veux parler a personne !

"Et Kim ... Kim ? "  
" Toi la ferme ! "  
" Kim ! Laisse moi t'expliquer !" Crie Jack  
" Laisse moi tranquille !"  
" J'ai fais sa pour une bonne cause "  
" A ouais laquelle ?! "  
" Hum ... parce-que, hum ..."  
" A d'accord, ne parle plus jamais tu entends JAMAIS ! "

_Suite demain enfin je vais essayer._


	2. Are you Kiding ?

Quelques jours après Au lycée

"Kim je peux te parler ?"  
"Hum fait vite" dit elle sans énergie  
"Hum, je sais que tu ne pardonneras pas mais est-ce-que on peut même resté amis, sil te plait Kim"  
Kim ne répondit pas , elle se dirigea le plus vite possible vers les toilettes en couvrant sa bouche.  
" Ou tu aurais put tout simplement dire non je n'aurais compris tu sais! "  
"Kim ! Kim ! A Jack en temps normal je ne devrais pas te parler mais tu n aurais pas vu kim ?"me demanda Grace

" Oui, je lui ai demander quelque chose, et au lieu de me répondre non elle a fait semblant d aller vomir "  
" Elle n a pas fait semblant, depuis quelque temps elle est malade, mais pourquoi je te raconte sa moi, tu lui as brisé le cœur et tu vas lui brisé beaucoup d'autres choses dans quelques temps..."  
" Comment sa d'autres choses ? Enfin bref ...Je sais j'ai fait une grosse erreur, mais je voudrait qu'elle me pardonne..."  
" Tu es sincère ?"  
" oui"  
" Bien je t'aiderais, je n'aime pas voir Kim triste "  
" Merci, tu devrais aller la voir maintenant tu sais"  
" ouais a plus"

* * *

C'est la fin des cours, je me dirige vers le dojo, mais sa me préoccupe qu'est-ce-que Kim peut bien avoir, effectivement sa fait longtemps quelle n'étais pas venu s'entraîner mais moi je pensais que c'était par rapport a moi ...

"Kim n'est toujours pas la ?" dit Rudy  
" Non Jack lui a brisé le cœur" dit Jerry  
" Heu ... Peut être mais c'est pas pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là , elle n'est pas là parce- qu'elle est malade"  
" Et comment est-ce-que tu sais sa toi ? Dit Milton  
" Grace me l'a dit "  
" A ok..." Dit Milton  
" Bien commençons"

Pendant le cours le téléphone de Jack sonna.

"Allô? "  
" Jack, c'est moi"  
" Kim ?"  
"Oui, je suppose que là tu es au dojo ?"  
" Oui pourquoi ?"  
" Après le cours vien chez moi j'ai quelque chose a te dire ... "  
" Tu peux pas le dire par téléphone?"  
" Non ! "  
" Ok, j'arrive maintenant il est presque finit de toute façon"  
" Bien"

" Et Rudy je dois y aller"  
" Ou-est-ce que tu vas ?" Me demanda Jerry  
" Chez Kim elle vient de m'appeler"  
" ok, vas-y"

Chez Kim

" Bonjour Jeason, je peux parler a Kim ?"  
" Ouais, et Jack depuis quelques jours je trouve Kim un peu triste, tu n'as rien a voir dans sa j'espère ?"  
" Non, non"  
" Bien, sinon tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver ?"  
" Je n'ai pas peur de toi, enlève ton bras sur mon épaule ! "

En haut 

" Salut"  
" Salut ..."  
" Hum, tu m'as appeler pour me dire que tu as réfléchie a ma proposition ?"  
" Heu... Non, enfin un peu, enfin c'est pas de sa que je voulais te parler..."  
" Tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble, si c'est j'accepte avec un grand oui"  
" Non "  
" Alors tu veux, tu veux ... Je suis bloqué là"  
" Je suis enceinte "  
"QUoi ? ! C'est une blague ?"  
" Oui, oui c'est une blague "  
" Ouf tu sais tu m'as fait peur un bb a notre age .."  
" Jack c'est vrai je ne t'aurais jamais fait une blague de ce genre"

" Répond dit quelque chose"  
" Il faut que je réfléchisse, salut"  
" Jack tu ne vas pas te dégonfler! Jack! "  
Et Jack tu n'entend pas que Kim t'appelle ?"me dit Jeason  
" Fiche moi la paix toi!"

PDV Kim

Je viens d'annoncer a Jack la nouvelle, il a plutot bien réagi... Non mais quesque je raconte moi ila super mal réagi.


	3. Kim sil te plait

Le lendemain matin au lycée PDV Kim Je suis là devant mon casier entrain de penser à mon avenir, je devrais plutot dire notre avenir... Tiens voilà Jack . " Salut, hum j'ai réfléchit et sache que qu'elle que soit ta décision je serais toujours là pour toi " me dit Jack. "Ok, merci" " Et si tu as un problème n'hésite pas a m'appeller" "ok" " Dit tu es toujours faché ?" " Ecoute jack, je ne vais pas oublier comme sa tu sais" " Bien, a plus alors" "mouais" 3 mois plus tard PDV Jack Chez Fill Phalafell. " Et mec, tu as l'air un peu préocuppé ces temps si, c'est a cause de Kim?" " Non, non, je vais bien c'est juste que que ma soeur vient nous rendre visite et elle voudras surement rencontrer Kim et tu sais comment elle est, elle est posséssive et tout ... "A sa oui je l'a connais, la dernière fois elle m'a empeché de te voir en m'attachant a une chaiseé" " Ouais et" Jack allait parler mais son téléphone sonna. " Oui allo ?" " Jack vient vite, sa me fait super mal" " Kim ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il te fait mal ?" " Mon ventre, dépeche toi !" " Oui, oui j'arrive le plus vite possible, tu es seule ?" " Oui" " Ok à tout de suite" " Que ce passe t'il" " c'est Kim, je vais sans doute devoir l'emmener aux urgences" " Je viens avec toi" "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, quand Kim est sur les nerfs elle fait peur" " Et alors je viens" " ok, merci bro" "derien, mais elle a quoi ? " "Elle a mal" " Ok, tu pense que c'est le grand jour ?" " Mais non elle n'a que 3 mois ..." " Ok " Chez Kim " Kim ?! Kim ?! Tu es là?" demanda-je "J... Jack je ... Suis là ! " Viens vite!" "Mais où est-ce-que tu m'emmene ?" " A l'hopital qu'elle question" " Non, je ne veux pas" " Kim ne soit pas sotte tu as besoin d'un avis médical" " Je déteste aller a l'hopital, et d'ailleur enfaite je n'est pas tellement mal" " A Oui, met toi debout" " Ok, ok allons-y, aide moi a marché s'il-te-plait" " ok, il y a Jerry dans la voiture" " Ho, pourquoi est-ce-tu l'as emmené, je ne veux pas qu'il me vois dans cet état." " Arrete de raconter n'importe quoi c'est Jerry" " Haa!" " Assier toi dans la voiture" Dans le bureau du médecin " Jack imagine que ce soit grave" " N'imagine pas le pire Kim, soit positive" " Oui, mais ..." " Pas de mais, soit optimiste" " J'ai les résultats d'analyse...dit le médecin" " C'est grave ?" demanda Kim " Hum ..." " Je le savais, je savais que c'était grave" dit Kim en pleurant, moi je ne disais rien j'attendais que le médecin nous dise de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit. " Kimberley, calmez-vous, vous ne m'avez pas laisser finir ma phrase,il y a deux solution,soit vous souffrez jusqu'à sa naissance, soit ... Vous savez déjà " Alors Kim qu'elle est ta décision ?" " Jack, tu sais qu'elle est ma décision" " Tu préfère souffrir !" " Oui Jack, si c'est le maintenir en vie, bien-sur" " Tu dis sa maintenant mais quand tu pleureras de douleur tu regretteras ta décision et tu voudras revenir en arrière mais il sera trop tard" " jamais, jamais je ne regretterais ma décision" " Kim ! Enfin c'est ton choix, tetu comme tu es je n'arriverais pas à te résonner" " Voilà " " Attend, j'ai une dernière question a poser au docteur, Kim peut-elle en perdre la vie ?" " Elle peut rester en vie avec 99% de chance" " Tu vois il y a un risque tu meurs, Kim, tu comprend, qu'est-ce-que je pourrais faire sans toi ! Dit moi! Pense a moi aussi Kim! A tout tes amis, ta famille, pense a nous tous, tiens ton frère, ton frère avec qui tu as une relation fusionelle et ta soeur aussi, ta mère! Kim pense aussi a tous sa!" " Jack arrete tu n'arriveras pas a me faire changer d'avis" dit-elle en pleurant " Bien je t'attend dans le couloir" dit-il irrité Dans le couloir " Me voici..." " Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a dit ?"demanda Jerry " Tu veux savoir ce qu'il lui a dit, il lui a dit qu'elle peux mourrir si elle le garde,mais non Kim veux risquer de mourrir plutot" " whow, on est sur les nerfs a ce que je vois" " Jack je ne changerai pas d'avis, sois tu es avec sois tu es contre moi" " Je tiens trop a toi pour t'abandonner" Kim lui adressa un sourire " Hum vous allez vous embrasser ou... Ok je vous attend dans la voiture ..." " Je t'aime tellement Kim" dit Jack " Moi aussi" " Donc tu me pardonne ?" " Oui, tu à l'heure tu m'as montrer a quelle point je conte pour toi, je ne trouverais aucun mec aussi bien que toi Jack Brewer" dit-elle en l'embrassant " C'est pas tout mais on doit rentrer " " Ouais" Devant chez Kim " Merci" " Derien et n'oublie pas de prendre tes cachets" " Jamais" A Jack mon chérie,mon amant, la personne a qui je tien le plus dans ce monde, Jack, comme je l'aime, ce gars c'est la perle rare. 


	4. Bienvenue Kayla

Pdv Jack Les mois suivant passèrent sans urgences majeures ... Mais quand même quelques urgences... Kim entame son huitième mois, plus qu'un mois et c'est finit, bon courage Jack, c'est que Kim je l'aime de tous mon cœur mais c'est temps si elle me tape sur les nerfs avec ses sautes d'humeur, enfin bref la fin est proche... Ho non mon téléphone sonne, je suis sur que c'est Kim. " Allo, jack !" " Oui, Kim c'est moi, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?" " Viens viiiiiite !" " Si sa te fait comme la dernière fois, le médecin t'a dit de ne pas paniqué, c'est normal" " Je ne parle pas de sa, je pense que c'est le moment !" " Le moment de quoi?" " D'après toi !" " Quoi, maintenant ? Sa ne fait que 8 mois !" " Viens viiiiiite !" " Ok, ok j'arrive" Je m'apprêtais a sortir quand j'aperçu Milton et Jerry qui se dirigeaient vers ma maison. " Whow, les gars je suis désolé mais je dois y aller" " Aller ou ?" " Kim Va ...enfin vous savez quoi" " Ho, on vient avec toi" dirent Milton et Jerry en même temps. " Merci, Jerry va pouvoir conduire" "En route !" Chez Kim. "Kim ! Kim ! Tu peux marcher" " Oui, oui je pense, ha!" " Dépechons nous ! " Dans la voiture sur la route " Je suis désolé les gars, mais on est dans un bouchon !" " Quoi ?!" dirent Kim et Jack en meme temps " Oui on peut pas faire autrement vous savez" Dit Milton " Je regrette vraiment ma décision maintenant" dit Kim " Je te l'avais d... !" " Ho, ta bouche toi ! Haaa!" " Aille tu m'as fais mal" " Jack je ne veux plus t'entendre parler!" " Oui chef... " " On est presque arrivé patience"Dit Milton " Je peuut pas patienter tu comprends sa !" " Voila, on y est" Dit Jerry Dans l'hopital " Madame cette jeune fille va avoir son bébé très bientot" " Emmenenez la dans cette salle" dans la salle " Bon Kim écoute moi a chaques fois que tu auras mal, tu appuira très for sur mon bras" " Ok..." Après quelques minutes de travail. " Voilà c'est une belle petite fille en bonne santé que vous avez la, mais nous allons la mettre en couveuse quelques temps quand meme vu que c'est une prématuré" " Kim s'il te plait promet moi de ne plus avoir d'enfant, mon bras est en compote" " Je suis désolé, pour me faire pardonner je vais te donner un baiser" elle l'embassa " alors je suis pardonnée ?" " Ho, oui" " Comment va t-on l'appelé" " Kim sa me plait bien" " arrete Jack, pas mon prénom" " Alors j'aime bien Kayla" " C'est mignon, Kayla Rose Brewer" " Tu a eu raison de prendre cette décision" " Je sais" Une semaine après "Jerry fait attention tu va cogné le landeau, et elle va pleurer" dit Kim " T'inquiète je gère, oups !" " Jerry,sa m'a pris 1 heures pour l'endormir !" Dit Kim " Donnez-la moi je sais comment faire avec les bébés,tout les bébés m'aiment" dit Milton QUand Milton saisit Kayla elle se mit a pleuré encore plus fort. "Oui tu as raison tout les bébés t'aiment sauf elle donnez la moi je sais quoi faire, hein Kayla tu connais notre petit secret." dit Jack en s'éloignant. " Whaou, il prend très au sérieux son role de père" dit Jerry "Bah ouai, il aime sa fille, enfin bref vous pouvez m'aider avec ce berceau s'il vous plait ?" " Milton va t'aider, moi je dois aller faire quelque courses, a plus" " Voilà, elle dors, Jerry tu pars ?" " Ouai, je dois aller faire quelques petites choses... Je vous vois Lundi, Kim tu reprend les cours non ?" " Oui, oui ..." dit Kim " Bah à a Lundi" " Ouais" " C'est moi ou Jerry est bizarre ?" dit-je " J'avou, il est bizarre tout à coup" dit Kim " Voilà j'ai finit" dit Milton " Enfin, merci Milton je vais la mettre au lit" dit Kim " Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, moi aussi je vais y aller"dit Milton " Ok, a demain" " Voilà ..." dit Kim " Tiens voilà Jeason qui arrive, je vais y aller moi aussi a demain choux" " S'il te plait Jack reste, en plus je ne lui ai pas dit que c'est toi le père de Kayla..." " Quoi ?!" " J'avais peur qu'il te fasse quelque chose, tu sais comment il est" " Kim je sais me défendre" " Je sais ..." " Je vais lui dire tout de suite" " Non ! Jack s'il te plait !" " Tu ne vas pas me raisonner" " Hey Jack, sa doit te rendre triste que Kim est tourné la page même si sa me décoit qu'elle ai eu un bébé a 16 ans je suis content que tu ne sois pas le père de Kayla... :)" "Elle sort toujours avec moi" " Elle a quitté son ancien copain pour se remettre avec toi, quelle faute de gout, enfin si votre histoire dure tu ne seras que le beau-père de Kayla, sans plus..." " Kayla est ma fille et aussi celle de Kim, et celle de personne d'autre" " Ce n'est pas bien de mentir , je sais que tu es jaloux mais de là a aller inventer de telles choses ..." " Kayla est ma fille ! Son nom est Kayla Rose BREWER !" " Brewer ?" " Oui, Brewer" " Kim m'a mentit alors" " Bien-sur, elle sait tres bien comment tu es, elle ne voulait pas te le dire" " Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire!" " Tu n'as pas interet a m'approcher ! Moi je rentre chez moi, dit a Kim que je l'embrasse" Voilà j'espere que vous avez apprécié 


	5. Arrête Jack, J'en ai assé

PDV Jack J'ai trouvé Jerry un peu bizarre aujourd'hui, je suis sur qu'il est chez Fill Phalafel's Tiens le voici. "Hey, Jerry !" " Jack, mais tu fais quoi là tu n'était pas avec Kim?" " Oui mais je suis partit, tu étais bizarre alors je voulais savoir ce que tu avais ..." " Rien tout va bien ..." " Pas a moi Jerry " " si tu insiste... Voilà je me dit que tu as de la chance tu as une famille maintenant, tu es important pour des gens alors que moi je ne suis important pour personne, enfin si pour ma famille et pour vous, mais je suis pas important autant que toi tu es important pour Kim et Kayla tu vois..." " Jerry un jour toi aussi tu auras ta propre famille... Avec Kim on aurait jamais envisagé d'avoir Kayla mais c'est comme sa et on assume ...et toi vraiment Jerry tu ne reste jamais avec une fille plus de deux semaines " " Sa c'était avant je suis avec Grace depuis plus d'un mois, cette fille la c'est la perle rare tu sais" " Tu vois laisse la nature faire les choses et tu verras, mais ne te précipite pas trop quand même, et le jour ou sa arrivera sache une chose il ne faut jamais contredire une femme..." "Et si elle a tord ?" " Rectification ne jamais contredire une femme qui attend un bébé" " Merci Jack tu es un vrai pote" " Derien" Le lundi au lycée PDV Kim Aujourd'hui je reviens au lycée, ho non, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter le regard des aures, surtout celuide cette peste de Donna ! Mais bon je penserai a ma petite princesse. " Alors Kim tu es prête ?" " Non, je ne veux pas!" "Arrete Kim, pense a moi, pense a Kayla, et fout toi du regard des autres, ils ne savent pas ce que tu as enduré" " Ouais,je vais y aller la tete haute" " Voilà, bon moi je vais en cours on se voit au déjeuner ?" " Bien-sur..." Quand j'entrais tout a coup il eu un grand silence, j'avais envie de m'enfuir mais je pensa a ce que Jack m'avais dit. Je me dirige vers mon casier comme si de rien était. " Tiens Kim Crawford est de retour" " Laisse moi tranquille Donna !" " C'est bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais tu as éloigné Jack de moi a tout jamais" " Il ne t'a jamais aimé !" " Il m'a toujours aimé, mais tu faisais tout ton possible pour interférer entre nous, tu es contente tu as réussi!" " Laisse moi tranquille ! " Je ne l'ecoutais plus, j'était entrain de regarder une photo de Jack, Kayla et moi que j'avais mis dans mon casier. " Arrête de regarder cette stupide photo et écoute moi" dit-elle en prenant la photo " Rend moi cette photo !" " Heuuuu...non " " Je t'ai dit de me donner cette photo!" dit-je en pleurant presque, stupide larmes ! " Ho comme c'est triste elle va pleurer, tu es pathétique" " Donne lui cette photo !" dit Jack " Pas toi Jack, ne me dit pas que tu tiens a cette trainée" " C'est l'amour de ma vie,maintenant donne lui cette photo!" " Tenez, vous me le paierez" " Merci " " Je sais tu te demande sans doute ce que tu feras sans moi ... " " Et ho j'ai pas dis sa" " Je t'adore n'oublie jamais sa !" " jamais" " Vite on sera en retard en cours! dit-je " Oui c'est vrai" Après trois heures de cours vint enfin l'heure du déjeuner. " Tu viens à la cafétéria avec nous ? demanda-je a Jack" " Oui, j'arrive je vais déposer mes livres je reviens" PDV Jack J'ai dit a Kim je qu'allais ranger mes livres, enfaite non je ne vais pas aller ranger mes livres j'ai reçu un message d'un destinataire anonyme me disant de le rejoindre devant les toilettes des filles et que si je ne venait pas ils feraient du mal a Kim. " Kelsey qu'est-ce-que tu veux !" " Toi Jack" " Je suis avec Kim do you understand!" "Embrasse moi !" dit-elle en l'embrassant " Jack ! Encore j'aurais du m'en douté, je ne te referais plus jamais confiance!" cria Kim " Kim ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu croit, attend moi ! Kim ! " " Laisse moi tranquille " dit- elle en pleurant " Tu n'as pus t'en empêcher hein, de me tromper une seconde fois je croyais que tu avais changé, c'est tellement facile pour vous de berner la stupide blonde !" poursuivis t-elle " Kim tu n'es pas une stupide blonde, j'ai changé c'est un gros mal entendu!" " Je t'ai pardonné une fois mais pas deux !" " Tu es contente, tu as vu ce que tu as fait, je te previens si Kim ne me pardonne pas toi et moi on aura un probleme!" " Oui allo Donna, ton plan a fonctionné, Kim et Jack ne sont plus ensemble" 


	6. Maman ! Maman ?

Chez Kim. " Kim ouvre moi la porte !" Dit-je "je n'ai rien a te dire !" " Je veux voir ma fille !" " Non !" " Kim c'est aussi ma fille !" " Bon ok 10 min !" " Merci, bon maintenant tu vas m'écouter, je n'ai pas embrassé Kelsey !" " Collé ses lèvres sur la bouche de quelqu'un moi j'appelle sa embrassé" " Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas embrassé, regarde c'est un message inconnu que quelqu'un m'a envoyé me disant de venir devant les toilettes des filles " " C'est la date d'aujourd'hui ?" " Oui" " Bien, j'oublie tout alors" " Merci" "..." " Hum ta mère revient quand de son voyage d'un an ?" " Dans 1 mois et demi environ ..." " Tu lui diras quoi ?" " Je ne sais pas... j'ai un mois et demi pour réfléchir " " Ok, bon je dois y aller il y a ma sœur a la maison" " Ok, bisou " " Un bisou pour toi et un bisou pour Kayla" dit-il en les embrassant Une heure après. Kim venait de mettre Kayla au lit quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se demandais qui sa pouvait être vu que son frère ne devait pas rentrer avant deux bonnes heures. " Kimmy !" " Maman ? " " On dirais que tu n'es pas contente de me voir" " Maman !" " Voilà c'est mieux, allé vient me prendre dans tes bras !" " Tu m'as manqué tu sais!" " Toi aussi, je t'ai ramené pleins de cadeaux !" " J'ai envie de voir... " avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase Kayla se mit a pleurer. " C'est quoi ces pleures ?" " Ma... ma nouvelle sonnerie originale hein, bon je vais répondre je reviens" En haut. " Kayla arrête de pleurer princesse, mais qu'est ce que tu veux, un biberon? Ho non ils sont en bas maman va te voir, tempis..." En bas. " Dit Kimmy, c'est quoi tous ces biberons, et il est a qui ce bébé ?" " Maman... hum on en reparlera après avoir fini de nourrir Kayla tu veux bien ?" " Oui je veux bien mais il est a qui ce bébé ? Elle ressemble a ton copain Jack et elle a tes yeux, c'est curieux.." " Maman, Kayla... C'est ma fille de 3 semaines ..." " Quoi !" " Tu vois après ton départ beaucoup de chose ont changé et... voilà quoi... Kayla est arrivé et on a pas pu faire autrement..." " Attend... Kayla c'est ta fille et tu ne m'as pas mis au courant !" " Je pensais que si je te le disais tu reviendrais et j'aurais gâcher ton voyage" " Kim je t'aurais aider, tu aurais du m'appeler" " Je suis désolé ..." "Au moins tous sa c'est bien passer non ?" " Hum... il y a eu des haut et des bas..." " tu me raconteras demain ? La je suis crevé" " Tu n'es pas fachée , au moins ?" " Pas tellement, mais celui qui sera moins content c'est ton père, déjà qu'il n'appréciais pas tellement Jack..." " Il rentre quand ?" " Dans deux jours" " Je suis foutu !" " Mais non " 


End file.
